Beyonder
The Beyonder was originally from an infinite realm beyond the Multiverse, called the Beyond-Realm, and was the sum of everything outside the Multiverse. It became self aware and formed a being of immeasurable power. (He was originally described as infinity times more powerful than the entire Multiverse). The Beyonder first became aware of Earth- 199999 with the abuse of the power of the Infinity Stones causing great cosmic chaos. This cosmic event was of such importance for all of existence that it crossed over from our universe to "his," creating a pinhole through which he could peer through. The Beyonder decided to come to Earth and spend time among us. He interacted with many heroes and villains and cosmic forces in an attempt to better understand the meaning and root of desire. His frustration with this attempt led him to become more and more erratic and dangerous to the rest of the Multiverse.So he and Molecule Man allied with Loki and his masters of evil eventually he uses his tech to take apart earth and many other planet across the universe to build a new world called battle world as part of his grand experiment regardless of the resulting destruction of them after many battles the heroes brought there with aid from Loki and the high evolutionary were able to rebuild the bifrost and hoped to use it to make every thing right the beyonder refused to let it happen and came to destroy them but the heroes made a final stand though they were unable to get close enough at first and he went to destroy the bridge claiming they were foolish to believe they stood a chance of stopping him or saving the universe when heimdall rammed his sword in to him and the hofund hurt him and freeing them though also enraging the cosmic being iron man then had a idea to use the sword to not only restore the worlds but end his threat for good so while the others kept him occupied the former observer used the sword to activate the bridge when iron man and thor combined their powers and caused a powerful blast and beyonder fired his own beam they unleashed the building force which triggered the the bifrost which over whelmed and seemingly killed the beyonder while ending battle world and returning the pieces to where they came though Loki doubted he was destroyed thor declared if the beyonder did return they would be ready to stop him. Powers and Abilities The Beyonder has the general ability to manipulate,control,transform,command,warp and alter molecules, atoms, electrons, protons, neutrons, quilps, universes, multiverses, megaverses, ultraverses, extraverses, omniverses, realities, existences, worlds, planets, systems, Suns, stars, meteors, planets, galaxies, time, space, matter, energy, dreams, nightmares, power, magic, energies, mysticism, weather, earth, air, water, fire, rocks and reality. He has vast psionic abilities, which enable him to scan the minds of the entire world, neutralize psychic probes from powerful telepaths, erase the memories about himself from every human being on the planet, among other abilities. His cognitive capacity is such that he can assimilate knowledge about the entire multiverse. He can also easily change states of matter, and has a host of other different powers. He is endowed with superhuman strength of such an extent that it is potentially incalculable. Using his ability to manipulate reality, he can, in effect, regenerate damage done to his body by simply willing it. Additional powers include teleportation, flight, the ability to choose his own physical resistances and attributes, as well as the ability to move others from one place to another via teleportation, such as the heroes and villains he moved through spacetime to his 'Battleworld' construct in the original Secret Wars. He can make or destroy a multiverse. Inherent in his near-limitless psionic abilities the Beyonder has the potential to affect reality in a manner that could, in theory, simulate virtually any power. Category:Characters Category:Neutral Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Gods